


Думы о Баки

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Написано на фест Репка, заявка №24Заявка от  Оруга: чтение мыслей на расстоянии. Можно юмор, можно всерьёзAU по отношению к ГВ, попытка в юмор, местами флафф





	Думы о Баки

После краха «Озарения» Баки не сразу стал собой.  
  
Поэтому не сразу понял, что с ним что-то не так — точнее, с его головой. В голове у Солдата была звенящая пустота, посреди которой алым маяком сиял очередной приказ куратора. Баки Барнс же столкнулся с весьма странным внутренним монологом.  
  
Сам он мог подолгу ни о чем не думать, пока шёл куда-то, что-то делал или просто смотрел в потолок, пытаясь заснуть. Отсутствие непрерывного разговора в голове было наследством от Солдата, но уже через пару недель Баки стал понимать, что что-то в нем работало не так.  
  
Возможно, сбилась какая-то программа в его прожаренных насквозь мозгах, но голосов у него в голове было два — он сам и еще кто-то. Кто-то, кто постоянно думал обо всякой ерунде вроде несправедливости, дегуманизации, манипуляции и постоянно — нескончаемо — о Баки.  
  
Как выяснил Баки опытным путем, чем дальше он уезжал от Америки, тем громче становился голос. Ему пришлось отказаться от первоначального решения спрятаться в домике лесничего посреди тайги и остановиться в Румынии, где громкость была терпимой. «Баки-Баки-Баки» дико разражало порой, но чем дальше, тем лучше Баки учился не воспринимать этот голос вообще.  
  
В один далеко не прекрасный день вопль «Баки!» его оглушил. Стиву, который, как вскоре догадался Баки, и был источником чужих мыслей, захотелось дать в морду — ну невозможно столько думать о нем, ну невыносимо же. Пришлось выразить свое желание по-другому и проломить пол, все равно его документы хранились в тайнике.  
  
В полете до Нью-Йорка на частном самолете Стив признался, что тоже слышит голос Баки и ему очень жаль, что он его так раздражает.  
  
А потом Стив подумал, что любит его очень-очень сильно.  
  
Баки подумал, что в частном самолете обязательно должна быть кровать.  
  
Стив покраснел до кончиков ушей, но не возразил.  
  


* * *

  
«Ого», — сказала Ванда, увидев его в первый раз.  
  
«Ого», — сказал доктор Беннер, запихнув Баки в аппарат МРТ и разглядывая сканы его мозга.  
  
«Ого», — сказал Тони Старк, запихнув Баки в спешно изобретенную машину для чтения мыслей.  
  
«Ого, — подумал Стив, — какой ты у меня красивый», встретив Баки утром на кухне в чем мать родила.  
  
«Ты тоже ничего», — подумал Баки в ответ и залюбовался засиявшей на лице Стива дурацкой улыбкой.


End file.
